Una Tarde de Invierno
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Una fria tarde de invierno lo más ironico en la vida de Sakuno Ryusaki ocurre, una confesión de amor de parte de la persona menos esperda. Espero que les guste Jane n.n


**En una tarde de invierno**

**Disclaimer:** POT no me pertenece, pertenece a Konomi-sensei.

Espero que les guste, onegai dejen sus comentarios para yo mejorar.

* * *

"A veces la vida puede ser muy triste y melancólica, pero a la vez tan divertida que nunca llegamos a entenderla." 

Este pensamiento era el que llevaba Sakuno Ryusaki, una chica de 17 años de edad, en apariencia delicada y distraída, pero que en su mundo interior siempre reflexionaba acerca de las cosas del mundo que nunca llegamos a entender. Una de ellas en particular, era una cuestión personal, como su amor "platónico-persistente" (así lo definía ella) hacia Ryoma Echizen, cosa que a estas alturas de la vida aun no entendía ni que le vio, y ni que fuerza sobrenatural extraña, hacia que ese sentimiento tan especial prevaleciera aun. En estos momentos de cavilación es cuando le saltaban pensamiento como: "¿por que la vida es así de injusta?", "¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar del REY DEL HIELO?". Pues lo que ella sabia y lo que sabe todo el mundo aunque sea o no inconcientemente es que la vida es rara y que el mismo concepto de esta es imposible de definir ya que es completamente amorfa y arrítmica, es sumamente compleja un día puedes estar en la cima y al día siguiente en el subsuelo, pero este enredo es lo que la hace tan divertida o tan tristes, aunque también admite puntos intermedios. Y el punto intermedio era el que estaba viviendo ella, triste, por que su amor es no correspondido y (para ella) sin esperanza alguna; divertida por que siempre existía algo que la hacia reír y levantar los ánimos como las payasadas que inventaba a veces con su mejor amiga Ann.

Y así con ese torbellino de pensamientos seguía caminado por las frías aceras de la ciudad, en medio del pleno invierno, admirando el paisaje frió-desértico, y observando los copos de nieves caer, algunos de los cuales se posaban en la punta de su nariz haciéndola reír.

Lo que ella no sabia, es a cierta distancia, una persona oculta entre las sombras, la observaba fijamente, esperando no ser descubierto; la persona que ella menos imaginaba, Ryoma Echizen, que la observaba embobado desde lejos, y quien generalmente no era un cobarde, pero las cuestiones del corazón lo ponían nervioso, por eso nunca le había confesado su amor a Sakuno Ryusaki; cuando comenzó ese sentimiento nunca lo supo, solamente un día se despertó y al verla, supo que la amaba y no hallaba manera de decírselo, siempre se repetía para si mismo , que debía dejar de ser un cobarde y enfrentar esta situación de una buena vea, pero la verdad se le dificultaba mucho; nunca en su vida había sido muy expresivo, y el hecho de tener que confesar un sentimiento tan profundo, como el amor hacia una persona, lo hacia sudar y sufrir como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero para el, hoy seria el día, se dijo así mismo que si hoy no le decía la verdad, se dejaría de llamar Ryoma echizen y se cambiaria de sexo, así que si quería ser hombre, tenia que hablar de una buena vez.

Con ese objetivo, fue a casa de Sakuno, la espero afuera y justamente cuando ella iba a salir se escondió detrás de un árbol, según el, ese no era un buen lugar, y así la siguió hasta ahora. Ya casi llegando a Seigaku, se dijo a si mismo AHORA O NUNCA!!!.

Ryusaki!!!!- llamo el peliverde.

La castaña, al escuchar su voz llamándola, se quedo un momento estática, y luego se voltio para ver si su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada; pero era cierto, allí detrás de ella se encontraba el mismísimo ser que la traía loca. Trato de tranquilizarse, para poder responder.

Buenos días Ryoma-kun, que se te ofrece- dice con una risita nerviosa.

Necesito hablar contigo, te importa si vamos a sentarnos – dice Ryoma rogando que acepte.

De acuerdo- dice saku, extrañada por su aptitud.

Se sientan en un banco y Ryoma comienza a hablar.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, quería decirte algo, sabes bien que no soy muy expresivo y ni si quiera me preguntes como sucedió todo esto, lo único es que lo se….- tomo aire después de decir lo anterior, (lo dijo casi sin respirar n.nU)- tu…. Tu… "dios me estoy comportando como un tonto" (pensaba ryoma)- Tu me gustas mucho.- Soltó así de repente.

Sakuno, no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, las palabras que nunca pensó oír, dirigió su vista a los ojos de ryoma y en ellos observo que no era mentira, y que estaba muy ansioso por si respuesta. Empezó a sonreír y después soltó la carcajada

"que irónica es la vida pensaba".

¿Te estas riendo de mi?-dijo Ryoma molesto por la actitud de la castaña.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dedico una gran y sincera sonrisa.

Lo que pasa Ryoma es que tu desde siempre me has gustado- dice sonrojándose un poco- y cuando pensé que lo nuestro jamás podría ser, vienes tu y te me declaras; de eso me rió de las ironías de la vida- termino diciendo, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

Ryoma estaba impresionado por su confesión, y ella tenia razón, que irónica era la vida, el temiendo por su confesión t resulta que ella ya estaba enamorada de el, con una gran sonrisa, como pocas o ninguna se ha visto en la cara de Ryoma Echizen, se acerco a la castaña, le abrazo como su tesoro más preciado en este mundo y finalmente la beso.

Y así sucedió en una tarde de invierno, donde dos almas por fin encontraron su camino en una comunión, y el juego de la vida les dio la oportunidad de por fin unirse y hacer realidad los sueños y la felicidad de ambos

**Fin**

* * *

Mis queridos lectores este one-shot es una compensación por mi tiempo sin actualizar, se muy bien que esperaban el próximo capitulo de mis historias, pido piedad y paciencia lo que sucede es que la universidad me esta absorbiendo mucho, pero soy tardía, pero segura. Jane n.n

(onegai no me maten) Se despide de ustedes:

_Sango-Tsunade_


End file.
